toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
RGW Christmas Island
Red Green and White Christmas Island is one of the Neighboring Islands of the Cooking Island. It's open to the public only once a year, on Christmas time when the native predator, The Woolly Krampus is slain and cooked. It is a popular location where members of the IGO come to have their Christmas Feast, of which many of the island's ingredients are served on the menu. Geography At first glance, the island itself appears like a floating drift of ice, but once you arrive on the island, it is actually quite lush and green (besides the snow that falls on the ground every year at Christmas). Buried in the ground are many vegetable that one would usually prepare for or use in dishes in a Christmas dinner. These vegetables include potatoes, sweet potatoes, carrots, onions, turnips, etc. Even though the ground appears frozen it is quite possible for these vegetables to grow without much risk of cold-related ailments. The main type of trees that grow on the island are Ornament Egg Trees, coniferous trees that grow Christmas bulb ornaments instead of pine cones. The island is also home to many forms of fauna, from smaller creatures like Candy Cane Geckos and Figgy Pudding Crabs, to larger beasts like the islands native predator, the Woolly Krampus. Beasts and Ingredients Beasts * Mistletoe Dove (Capture Level Less than 1) - A green coloured dove with mistletoe hanging from it's tail. * Candy Cane Gecko (Capture Level 1) - A red and white striped gecko that can be eaten alive. It tastes exactly like a candy cane. * Figgy Pudding Crab (Capture Level 1) - Small land crustaceans with a mound of figgy pudding serving as a carapace. * Fruitcake Bat (Capture Level 1) - A large species of fruit bat whose belly appears to be made out of fruit cake. * Bakyule Goat (Capture Level 15) - A Mammal Beast with the body and horns of a goat, and the trunk of a Baku. It's fur is the colour and feel of straw, and it's hooves are strong enough to dig into frozen ground. Legends say that these festive creature enjoy the dreams of dancing sugarplums. It's mainly a grazing species and the primary prey of the Woolly Krampus. * Woolly Krampus (Capture Level 30) Ingredients * A variety of festive vegetables * Fudge Boulders '''(Capture Level 5) '- Large boulders made from a variety of different flavors of fudge. The three most common flavors are chocolate, maple and butterscotch, but other flavors exist. * '''Ornament Egg '(Capture Level 8)' '- Grown from Ornament Egg Trees, no two ornaments are alike. Depending on their texture will depend on the type of egg served inside. Glittery bulbs are deviled eggs, spiraled orbs are hard-boiled, patterned orbs are scrambled, and smooth ones are raw. The raw eggs have no taste to them unless they're made into gourmet eggnog. * Champagne Star (Capture Level 50) - Usually set atop the highest boughs of the Ornament Egg Trees, these stars are filled with a crisp champagne. At midnight on the final hour of Christmas Eve, they burst open, spraying a beautiful glitter all around each tree. The remaining drink can be extracted and served. Trivia * This article was written by Bomb for Christmas 2015. * Many of the fauna on the island is based around the fauna found on Christmas Island, a real world location on the Indian Ocean. * The image used is of the Polar Sea from The Monster Hunter franchise. Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Human World